


Royal Treatment

by GabiShips



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is a stud, Biting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Growling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sin bin here, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiShips/pseuds/GabiShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet the king and he is hot! Also wants to kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleeplessMovements](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessMovements/gifts).



You embrace your skeleton friend for maybe the last time. Sans is shivering, his bones rattling begging you to stay in Snowdin with him, Papyrus and Frisk as their brand new tenant.

"We could be happy... you dont have to go through with this..." he pleaded.

With a heavy sigh you pull back and shake your head slightly. "Sans that sounds wonderful, but I've got to try"

"But he'll kill you!"

"Maybe not" You stroke his cheekbone fondly. "I'll try and reason with him, maybe there's a way we can use my soul without breaking it"

"You could die"

"Then you'll all be free" you put up a brave front, 

He hugs you tightly at that, face buried in your chest, staining your shirt with tears as he hiccups.

"Then this isn't goodbye. You'd better come back" he waggles a bony phalanx at you.

"You bet bonehead" you respond with a laugh as he squeezes you. "See you on the flip side"

He nods, sticking both skeletal hands in his pockets and strolling away with his ever stoic expression.

With a deep, shuddering breath you step forward. You'd be lying if you said that terror wasn't giving you room to pause, but you were determined to free monsterkind no matter what it took. Everyone had been so sweet, but the constant melancholy that permeated between the inhabitants of the underground broke your heart. They missed the surface, some of them had even forgotten what the sky looked like. That loss and longing haunted everyone you met.

So there was no way you could stay, not when there was something to do about it. You'd give it your all, and if it failed then maybe you'd take Sans up on that offer.

  


You arrive at a large dark wooden door with stunning golden details encasing the frame and handle. With a grunt you press down on the handle and pull it open. Its heavy. Inside you're met with the smell of pollen and tea, as well as a fair amount of dust that litters the corners of this immense room. In the very middle theres a gorgeous field of golden flowers with a circular table laden with tea and cakes.

A large figure draped in a purple cape with golden details is watering the flowers, humming a beautiful tune you'd heard somewhere else but just couldn't place. As he turns to face you, melancholy presents itself for a fleeting moment before he steels his expression.

He's massive, and before you can control yourself your body starts heating up. A kind face with golden facial hair longer than the ivory fur that covers his entire body, long sharp horns and enormous claws with blunted nails that still retain their menacing quality. He triggers your size kink in every way. He must be almost 9 feet tall and his frame is immense, wide and muscular, clothed in a white shirt and dark blue pants.

Flushed and struggling to keep your body under control you attempt a smile. He smiles back, weakly and thats when you hear his deep, booming voice sending a shiver up your spine.

"I so badly want to say 'would you like a cup of tea?'" he chuckles to himself, before regaining his somber expression. "But... you know how it is"

You shake your head vehemently. "No! King Asgore, please hear me out I've come to help. I have no intention of fighting you" to further make your point, you hold both hands up in front of you. The only battle gear you have is a large golden locket around your neck which he recognizes, bringing the sadness back to his eyes. Other than that you're clothed in a red dress with white polka dots Alphys had lent you complete with black flats and black panties.

"I'm afraid thats not how it works... child" he hesitates before the last word, noticing that you are obviously nothing like the children that fell before you. **The children he murdered.**

"Please, lets talk about this I'm willing to try breaking the barrier with you. You dont have to kill me!" You plead loudly, cursing the heat thats pooling in your belly.

"Or rather, steal the souls we've worked so hard to collect and run back to your world" he responds, annoyed.

Asgore produces a giant red trident from within his cape, poised to destroy you. He misinterprets your aroused shivers and strained expression for nervousness.

"So tense... Just think of it like... A visit to the dentist" he says softly.

Tears spring to your eyes as you realize that your efforts have been futile. There's no reasoning with him. There's nowhere to run. Utterly defeated you fall to your knees, bowing your head before the king.

"Do as you wish..." your voice breaks as the words falls from your lips. Your mind filled with images of your underground family. Teaching Frisk to read, cooking with Papyrus, lying on the couch lazily watching Mettatons shows with Sans. The family you never had. You shiver out of terror now. You should have listened, should have stayed.

The king raises his weapon high above his head, poised to take your life with a soul jar at the ready but your SOUL itself makes him pause. Its... glowing. A kaleidoscope of color within your chest as your emotions battle within you. Upon taking a closer look he observes the purity of it, untainted by LOVE or EXP. Not a single point. He hastily puts his trident away.

Every child he'd killed had been tainted, but here you were a full grown human that had managed to maintain her purity. You hadn't harmed a single one of his subjects, so how could he possibly take your life?

He circles your frame in a hug and you panic. Was he going to suffocate you to death? Crush you? Dismember you? You start hyperventilating, your heart pounding like a hummingbirds in your chest and he immediately lets go.

"Child! Are you alright?" his tone is laced with concern.

You stare at him, wide eyed as you start getting dizzy, panic the only feeling flowing through your body at the moment setting every nerve ending on edge.

"Please, calm yourself I'm not going to hurt you!" he says sternly, his eyes full of compassion. He's showing you mercy and slowly but surely you see that and start to calm down.

"Its ____" you respond shakily, taking deep breaths. He nods, whispering your name in an attempt to calm you down.

But its when he places a massive paw on your shoulder to steady you that your breath hitches. And he notices. He's so warm, and gazing at his face you're practically drooling. Asgore is taken aback by your reaction and gently moves to pull back but you nuzzle your face into his forearm taking in his musky, earthy scent.

Curious, Asgore leans in a little closer to inspect your flushed face and it gets intoxicating. You're getting wet, eyes hazy and body aching to be touched.

"Um... human... ____, are you feeling alright?"

You nod gently, inching closer to press your lithe body against his broad chest, sitting on his knees. He's taken aback by your uncharacteristic boldness, and to be honest you are too. You're usually a shy person, especially in these situations but he's so perfect you cant take it anymore as you drool over the fur on his neck.

Asgore is getting flustered. He may not be entirely familiar with human biology but he can smell the arousal on you and its awakening something in him. He places a paw on your waist, the other cradling your cheek as he rotates you and pushes you back, holding you at a distance to study you. You spread your legs around his lap, smiling up in a daze.

The concern in his eyes brings a wave of guilt and self consciousness that washes over you in a second. "Oh... oh god sorry, sorry" you attempt to look away but hes got you firmly in place. You shut your eyes out of embarrassment, biting your lip.

"Human do you find me... attractive?" he asks slowly, his voice making your constricted lip tremble. You nod, never opening your eyes. His thumb rubs your cheek fondly and you can tell that your lust-filled display is getting to him, if the bulge against your thigh is any indication.

You finally open your eyes, and are met with a bright blush shining through the fur that covers his cheeks. “Do you?” you ask slyly. He chuckles heartily."Oh fuck" you breath out, hands splayed over his chest as he pulls you closer, breathing you in as he nuzzles your hair. You smell amazing, like roses. Its a sweet mesmerizing scent.

"Human you smell so _good_ " he murmurs, the vibration of his voice against you making you moan gently. You gyrate your hips in a figure eight over his lap, causing his breath to catch in his throat. You knead your fingers all over his chest taking in his dense, tight muscles as he pants above you. Only then do you realize that you're panting as well, desperate with tantalizing arousal as his paw tightens impulsively around your waist.

"Can-Can you touch me?" you beg, leaning back into his paw to stare at those gorgeous golden pools. His eyes widen slightly as his other paw cups your breast. You writhe under his firm, forceful touch and he growls. A deep, gravelly sound that reverberates through your entire body sending a surge of wetness to your core. You moan louder as his touches grow more urgent, the hand around your waist pulling you down to grind roughly against him.

"You feel amazing" he breathes out as your rock your hips against his bulge, delighting in the sparks his clothed member against your clit sends into your abdomen.

"Ah... aaaah" you practically wail, clutching the fur on his chest for support. "Daddy touch me more... please" you beg and you catch the hitch in his breath at the name you gave him.

He stops his ministrations and pulls you up to eye level, the hand that was on your breast holding your ass firmly as your legs spread across his chest slightly uncomfortably. It scares you, the feeling exhilarating.

"Say that again" he commands, eyes boring into yours.

You hold a shaky hand to your mouth as the other lays on his shoulder, sweaty and flustered. "Ah... Daddy..." you moan out, and he squeezes hard enough to bruise your hips, growling fiercely.

“What a depraved little girl” he murmurs against your mouth. You lament in embarrassment, trying to pull him closer but his grip is like iron. He licks a stripe from your neck up to your temple and you drool. He presses his snout against your mouth and you kiss him eagerly, parting your lips to allow his long, thick tongue to explore your crevice. You're practically dripping, the panties you wore under your dress doing nothing to stop the flood.

Asgore deepens the kiss permeating desire as your tongues rub against each other, skillfully cutting through the fabric of your undergarments without a scratch, throwing it across the room and cupping your mound. You gasp against his mouth as he pulls back, a string of saliva connecting your mouths. He smiles wide, revealing sharp canines and you whimper as his digits spread and stroke your entrance. You gaze at him longingly, aching to touch him but enjoying the domination. He penetrates you and you practically scream, panting against his shoulder as he continues to hold you up one handed swirling his finger around in circles, careful not to hurt your velvety walls.

Since you're practically dripping he withdraws his digit only to be replaced, accompanied by another. He scissors you progressively faster and the ache is too much to bear. “Oh fuck... fuck fuck Daddy I want to come!” you plead, one hand gripping his shoulder while the other shoots down to fondle your engorged bean. He grins wickedly at the display you're putting on for him, legs trembling and you're so, so close.

“Come for me, my child” he says, his deep voice sending you over the edge as your walls flutter and clench around his fingers and you moan loudly, convulsing as you come undone.

Asgore lays you against his chest, as you concentrate on catching your stolen breath and he strokes your hair fondly but you can feel his labored breaths on your head and constricted erection against your thigh. You look up, arousal flooding through you once more at his pained expression. “Your turn” you whisper, wriggling back until you're kneeling between his legs momentarily noticing that you're both still on the floor as your knees meet the mossy ground.

You deftly undo his pants and he helps you pull them down and off his massive, furry legs until they lay in a heap near your panties. You take this chance to pull your dress off, kneeling completely naked before the partially clothed king and his eyes rove all over, taking in your form and it turns you on further how captivated he is. He wastes no time throwing his cape and shirt off.

You spend a moment to take in how powerful he looks, but your gaze however, is quickly taken with the culprit responsible for that hot bulge. It must be at least 8 inches long, and his girth is intimidating but it doesn't make you want him any less. It only makes him a challenge. You lean forward, taking in his thick scent augmented around his member, taking the base in your hand as your tongue runs over the slit at the tip. He growls again, deep and eager as his member throbs against your face.

Asgore clenches his paws into fists against the floor ripping up a few flowers as he stares at you, catching your gaze and holding it there. You swirl your tongue over his tip, taking his head inside as the drool dripping from your mouth lubricates him. You bob your head in time with both your hands gripping the rest of his shaft causing him to whimper.

“Stars ____ you're amazing” he cries out, bringing a hand to grip at your hair not so much to force himself in but needing something to hold on to. You continue your ministrations taking more of him inside with every bob, getting wetter by the second as you gaze at him when you feel his cock twitch in your mouth. “Stop!” he commands, pulling you back. You place a final kiss on his tip before sitting back on your heels, mouth watering as your need to be filled grows, the evidence staining your inner thighs.

“Was that... alright Daddy?” you draw the last word out, causing his eye to twitch. Even though you're both in a very compromising situation, there is certain regal air about him you cant ignore.

“Very much so” he responds with a heated gaze, lifting you up effortlessly and positioning your entrance above his stiff member. “I trust you're ready?” he inquires, gritting his teeth to stay in control, feeling his orgasm slip away as he strokes your lower lip.

“Oh please” you whine, wriggling as his tip threatens to penetrate you.

Asgore pauses, afraid he wont fit but staring down at your lustful, determined expression starts lowering your dripping entrance down on him gently.

You cry out as his first few inches breach your entrance, his thickness causing a strong burning sensation against your walls but rather than cry out in pain you cry out in pleasure. “More... more” you beg, throwing your head back “I want to feel you _more_ Daddy”

He moans out as your walls flutter around him, pulling you down further, faster and you're relishing the feeling of him slowly filling you up until he hilts abruptly and hes pressed up against your cervix, eliciting a sharp cry.

You both moan against one another, catching your breath and taking in the sensation. You've never been this stuffed and it feels too good, Asgore can barely contain himself within your tight walls but he gives you a moment to adjust, panting harshly.

“So tight little one” he breaths out fervently, pulling back gently and giving an experimental thrust. You gasp at the sensation, biting your lip. He leans over, curving his spine to lap at your neck and you tilt your head to the side, allowing him access and gripping onto his horns which elicits another groan.

“Please give me m-more Daddy” you plead, trying to sound innocent but mostly coming out desperate. All the better to break his self control as he bites down on your shoulder and grips your hips. “Ah! Yes I can take it” you cry out in a higher pitch.

He starts rocking into you at a steady pace and theres a wave of pain with each thrust that slowly melts into pleasure, overloading your brain. He's so big, engulfing you, surrounding you, making you _his_ as he laps at the marks he left on your shoulder soothing the pain, both paws coming down to grip your ass firmly.

“You like it rough, dont you little girl?” he growls.

You nod, moaning out praise after praise, trying to tell him how good it feels until you cant form words anymore and settle for crying out as your peak draws near. He notices your walls clenching harder around him and speeds up, assaulting your cervix in agonizing pleasure as your eyes roll back and you let go, a wave of ecstasy taking hold of your body and you cant even scream, body locking up from the sensations.

There is no mercy left as he continues his carnal pace only pausing for a beat to flip you over on his lap, so your back is pressed against his chest. He holds you close, hot breath falling on your shoulder as he rocks his hips into you and your numbness subsides, now over sensitized from your recent orgasm.

“Oh god no Daddy Daddy its too much please _stop_ ” you beg, and he does but rolls his hips into yours sending ripples and shivers up your spine as you clutch at the paw on your stomach. “Oh yes... right there!” you wail when he hits _that spot_.

“So eager” he huffs, nibbling at your neck as he starts rocking his hips again angled _just right_ , one paw on your waist another on your shoulder steadily increasing the pace until hes slamming into you and it _hurts so good_ , too good, stars cloud your vision.

Your words become incoherent again as you moan, your body winning the race to release as your mind tries and fails to wrap around the pleasure he's injecting in you. Asgore is reaching his own evidently as his thrusts become erratic, pounding into your walls desperately until he makes an attempt to withdraw.

“No!” you cry out, clutching at his paws desperately. “Please Daddy f-fill me uh-uhu-up!” you manage to say, feeling his grip tighten, two digits making it slightly hard to breath. He thrusts, once twice, and on the third you scream feeling him grow, twitch and explode within you as you both break the wall, your vision going black for a few moments as ecstasy wrecks your body.

Asgore holds you close to his chest as his scorching release fills you to the brim, overflowing and dripping down your inner thighs around his still-erect member you realize.

You look up at his kind, satiated face with a weak grin. Out of breath as you are, you make a meek attempt to grab his head, but he gets the message and bends down to kiss you. “You did very well my little girl” he whispers fondly, delighting in the feeling of your relaxed, supple flesh against his fur which feels amazing against your flushed skin.

After a few minutes you realize he isn't going limp.

“Um... my liege?”

“No thats not what you call me” he answers with a chuckle, nuzzling against your cheek.

“D-Daddy” you breath out, blushing timidly. “You're still hard”

He barks out a laugh at your remark.

“It takes a lot more to tire me out”

You nearly faint.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a filthy sinner :D I'm not sure if this is a normal pairing, or if I did it any justice since this a request and not my own personal kinky outlet but let me know! Constructive criticism is always welcome here :) Also if you wanna chat, hit me up on [tumblr](gabiships.tumblr.com)


End file.
